


stone, you're a simp

by possumsrus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, How do tags even work man, M/M, Misunderstandings, Robotnik has feelings, Robotnik has issues, Robotnik is STRUGGLING, Robotnik is emotionally constipated, Short, Stobotnik, Stone and Robotnik are GAY, Stone is not a pushover, Stone said "I have RIGHTS", They're in love but emotions are HARD, emotions are hard man, hmmm. me not know, lets play: is this ooc or is robotnik secretly soft, simp time, they do kinda be gay doe, this fic says fuck twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumsrus/pseuds/possumsrus
Summary: Robotnik learns a new word and tries to use it, but he doesn't know the full story. Confusion ensues.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	stone, you're a simp

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. I saw everyone calling Stone a simp and I had to do something with it.

It had been a long day for Dr. Ivo Robotnik. As he strode through the halls of the base he was stationed at (for the time being) to reach his lab, he felt the exhaustion that the day had brought seep into his veins. All he wanted was to sit down and sip one of those delicious lattes that his agent made. However, as he cut through corridors and headed past clumps of agents in conversation, a word caught his attention. Simp? He stopped around the corner from this particular group to listen more closely to the conversation in which the word had arisen. Normally, Robotnik didn’t care about the petty goings on of those lower on the food chain than him, but he was curious. He hated not knowing or understanding anything.

“Yeah, man, he’s such a simp,” said the agent who had apparently used the word first, “I mean, he’s so consistently cheer-y, no matter what. It’s obvious he at least admires the man. I think he’d do anything for him, as long as the doc looked him in the eyes afterwards…” At that point, Robotnik tuned out the rest of whatever meaningless drabble they were discussing, back to his travels to the lab. 

‘So, that’s a simp,’ Robotnik thought to himself, ‘Someone so pathetically devoted that their loyalty knows no bounds.’ He figured he’d read the context clues pretty well. It sounded like Stone, he thought idly. Perhaps, he ought to use it sometime. Chuckling quietly and satisfied with his new information, he reached the door to his private lab and opened it. Then he noticed Stone.

His assistant was seated in his office chair, two cups of coffee on his desk. He started in surprise as he saw Robotnik and quickly stood up, hands on the desk.

“D-doctor, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me-” Stone said, not caring that the doctor wouldn’t be impressed by his stuttered apology.

“Pin yourself to the wall,” Robotnik responded, closing the space between them.

“It’s so unlike you, Stone, to be this disobedient.”

“Doctor, I can assure you, it will never happen again.”

“See? There it is. That blind loyalty. It was almost refreshing to have a change. Stone, this is why you’re so pathetic. Unyielding devotion. Some might even call you…” Robotnik took a pause here for maximum dramatic effect with his newfound insult, “... a simp.”

It didn’t have the effect the doctor expected. The mad genius had thought that there would maybe be a moment of surprise at the new vocabulary, then the cowering in fear and ‘Of course, doctor.’ That would have been par for the course. Instead, Stone turned beet red and bit his lower lip. He didn’t say any of the things Robotnik had predicted. In fact, he didn’t say anything.

“Stone?”

“You figured it out, huh?”

“Of course, it was obvious, you imbecile.”

“Well, aren’t you going to fire me?”

“No,” Robotnik responded, face laced with confusion, “I’m sure I’ll regret saying this, but I don’t hate your… devotion.”

“You… like it?” asked Stone, a smile growing on his face.

“I had assumed that was obvious, however I suppose it might be hard for your pea-brain to grasp.” 

In that moment, another unexpected thing happened. Stone leaned more comfortably against the wall, muscles seemingly relaxing more. Then, he slid a knee forward to rest between Robotnik’s thighs. Eyes trained on the evil doctor’s face, Stone smirked. 

“S-stone, what is the meaning of this?” Robotnik asked, blushing profusely. The smirk fell off Stone's face, replacing itself with knitted eyebrows and a confused tilt. The doctor was almost sad to see it go. Then, a moment of realization on Stone’s part. 

“Doctor,” he began hesitantly, drawing back his leg, “... do you know what a simp is?”

Worry began to spread across Robotnik’s features, from both the lack of contact and bewilderment at his assistants' words.

“Of course I do! I’m the smartest man alive, I know the definition of a simple term.”

“Then what does it mean?” Stone asked, unconvinced.

“Uhm, it’s someone as pathetically devoted to a cause as you are to me. Sparing no expense for the cost of loyalty. Obviously,” Robotnik answered, confidence waning slightly. At this, Stone pressed a hand to his brow, clearly embarrassed. 

“Well, what is it, Stone? Spit it out!”

“You have most of the information on what it means, sir, but not everything. A simp is someone who would do nearly anything for another… but for a reason besides blind loyalty. Doctor, a simp does things for the person they admire, because they want love and affection in return. Or maybe, even…” Stone stopped, embarrassed again. “... You know, doctor.”

“No, Stone, I don’t please elaborate.”

“Er… intercourse, if you will.”

“Oh… I see the confu- your confusion, agent,” Robotnik said, moving to turn away.

“Yes, I’m sorry, doctor. I didn’t mean to-” 

The tinge of sadness in Stone’s voice was too much for Robotnik to bear, especially after having a taste of the emotions he’d been burying for his best agent. Originally, he was going to forget about this, but…

Stone gasped slightly as Robotnik’s lips met his. The doctor was pressing him into the wall and he’d brought them together in a sloppy kiss. Stone pushed him away to see another confused look.

“I thought you wanted-”

“Stop playing around with me!” Stone said angrily “All you do is use me to blow off steam! And that’s fine, I’m paid to be yelled at and send out pointless emails, but I’m not going to get emotionally invested in this, only for you to toss me away later. I’m tired of caring more about you than you do about me.”

“Stone-”

“No!”

“Please, just listen to me. I’m…” Robotnik’s face scrunched, he was obviously having trouble forming the words he wanted to say, “Fuck! I’m not good at talking about… feelings. I’m s- I apologize for ever making you think that I don’t care about you. I’m not using you. I… I care about you, a lot.”

Stone waited patiently to see if there was more, eyes widened.

“I care about you more than I’ve ever cared about another person. Maybe as much as I care about my machines.”  
“Doctor…”

“I know that I push people away and I- Fuck! I can’t do that part today, I can’t.”

“It’s ok,” Stone said, cupping Robotnik’s stricken face in his hands, “Emotions are hard. I- I really care about you, too.”

“Can I… Can I kiss you, Stone?”

“Yes, doctor.”

Fin.


End file.
